Birthday Series 3
by Metoria
Summary: Newkirk and Carter try to make Lebeau's birthday cake. Can they succeed? Not likely...


Birthday 3- Lebeau

…

Why hadn't he thought of this complication BEFORE hand?

Who was going to cook the cake? There was no way he'd ask Lebeau "Hey, Louis, none of us can cook a cake, would you mind making your own birthday cake?" That would just be insulting and rude.

Newkirk sighed. He stopped in his tracks where he had been pacing. He seemed to do that a lot lately.

Hogan walked out of his office and found Newkirk in thought, standing in the middle of the room. "You know you can sit when you think, right?"

Newkirk turned around and laughed lightly. "I was just trying to figure out who was going to make Lebeau's cake."

Hogan thought about this. It was a complication wasn't it. He snapped his fingers. "I know!" He went to the tunnel. "Hey Carter!" He called down and up came the young man shortly after.

Hogan pulled Carter over to Newkirk who was already shaking his head. "No way!" Newkirk crossed his arms. "Carter cannot cook!"

"He's right sir." Carter confirmed.

Hogan looked between the men then concentrated on Carter. "Alchemy is a science right?"

Carter didn't know where his CO was going with this but nodded none the less.

"You mix things together to make something else?" Hogan asked about Alchemy.

Carter nodded.

"Cooking is Alchemy?"

Carter nodded.

"Cooking is a science?"

Carter nodded again.

"Chemistry is a science?"

Carter nodded thinking he knows where Hogan is going but not entirely sure.

"In chemistry you mix things together?"

"Uh yeah." Carter supposed so. But it was a bit different than Alchemy.

"And you know Chemistry so we're all set!"

"Huh?!" Carter gaped. "Sir! I don't know Chemistry!"

"E's right Sir, He doesn't know chemistry. And how can you compare chemistry to cooking?"

"Lebeau did it alright." Hogan said referring to the time he took the scientist's place while he escaped to London.

"Sir he borrowed Carter's Pharmacy book." Newkirk said.

Hogan looked at Carter who nodded. Well that was just great. But then Hogan smiled. "But you'll do it anyway right?"

Carter went to speak but was interrupted by Hogan.

"Good! Okay problem solved." Hogan left with a carefree attitude.

Newkirk watched him go. How could the man be so calm about this? Oh well. Newkirk straightened and said. "Alright Carter cooking is pretty simple just follow the recipe okay?"

Carter seemed unsure. He was, after all, only good at destroying things, not making things. The cake would be a disaster. But he'd try anyway. "Okay, I'll try."

"Good." Newkirk led Carter to the officer's mess. Handing Carter the cook book the young man turned to the easiest cake recipe he could find.

Newkirk looked at the recipe. "Good one. It's simple enough."

"Okay, what's first." Carter asked looking at the recipe. "Flour and water"

Carter put in the flour. "Okay now, a cup and a third of water."

Newkirk looked at the recipe. "A third." he said correcting the young men.

"Okay, got it." Carter went to the sink and got the water. "Cup and a third."

"A third." Newkirk repeated trying to correct the young man.

"Yeah!" Carter agreed.

'He must have MEANT a third of a cup.' Newkirk thought.

"Okay a cup and a third." Carter said again.

Newkirk looked to see he had a cup full of water. "A third!" Newkirk growled.

Carter looked at him. "Why didn't you say that before?"

Newkirk was ready to tear his hair out. "I did! Three times!"

"I didn't hear you. Are you sure you said it?" Carter asked.

"Yes, you said a cup and a third three times and I said a third cup three times." Newkirk explained.

"I only said it once." Carter said. "You must have been hearing things."

Newkirk rubbed his eyes. This was going to be a long day. Newkirk didn't leave Carter with the cake for fear that he might either hurt himself or blow up the officer's mess. Newkirk wouldn't put it past the young man.

By some miracle they were able to get the batter together. "Now we mix it right?" Carter asked.

Newkirk nodded. "Yeah, that's what it says."

Carter nodded, "Okay." Carter took out the electric beater, plugged it in and turned it on.

Newkirk turned to see Carter putting the already activated kitchen device into the batter. "Carter NO!"

SPLATTER! SPLATTER! SPLATTER! SPLATTER!

Newkirk hid the button on the side, turning it off. The splattering stopped. Newkirk sighed, his hand still on the device. Carter and Newkirk had batter all over them. They looked to the bowl. It still had some batter in it. Enough for a small cake. It was all mixed too.

Newkirk looked at his watch. It was nearly four o'clock. How was it possible to take nearly five hours to put cake batter together? "Alright…" Newkirk pulled out a small cake pan and handed it to Carter. "CAREFULLY, put the batter into the pan. I'll heat the oven."

Carter was successful in his attempts to get the batter into the pan, which was a relief for Newkirk.

The stove was hot enough now. Carter carefully and slowly put the pan in. He set it down and retracted his arms. "OW!" Carter yelped.

Newkirk yanked him back. "Blimey mate, what did you do that for?"

"I burned myself!" Carter said inspecting the side of his arm.

Newkirk sighed and took a look at the arm. "Hardly, just run it under some cold water."

Newkirk shut the oven and watched as the cake baked. It didn't take long for them to get distracted from watching it. They pulled out some cards and started playing. Carter kept winning causing Newkirk frustration and refusal to quite. At least until they started to smell a burning scent.

They sniffed the air then, realizing what it was jumped up. Carter opened the oven and, without gloves or thinking he grabbed the hot pan. "OWWW!!"

Newkirk shoved him aside and grabbed it, with gloves on, and pulled it out setting it on the counter. Carter was over at the sink again. He heard the young man groan with exasperation.

The cake was okay, a bit roughed up and slightly burnt around the edges but okay otherwise.

Newkirk heard the door open and Hogan walked in. "You guys still aren't done yet?" Hogan looked around to Newkirk who was inspecting the cake and Carter who was running water all over his hands and arm. The two were still covered in batter. "Well you may as well, not bother because Lebeau made himself a cake."

Newkirk slammed his head on the counter. "He found out?"

"Well he of all people would know that today is his own birthday. It's kind of hard to hide that from someone." Hogan said with a smile.

Newkirk was NOT amused. "He's getting this cake whether he wants it or not!" Newkirk proclaimed. He'd finish it alone if he had to, which was very likely; Carter was still putting cold water on his arm and hands.

Hogan was enjoying this. Newkirk could tell that much. Like Hogan knew something that Newkirk didn't. The Englander sighed and began icing the cake.

…

Newkirk had finished icing the cake alone while Carter wrapped his not so serious burns.

The Englander took the cake out to the area where they were meeting. The others were already there and Lebeau was chatting with Hogan.

The Frenchman looked up and smiled as he saw the batter covered Englander approach. "You know you should always leave the cooking to me right?"

Newkirk shook his head, 'somewhat' amused. "Just eat your bloody cake!"

Lebeau smiled and cut his personal cake.

Carter ran out shortly to join them.

"Carter, what happened to your hands and arm? And why may I ask are you two covered in batter?" Lebeau asked taking a finger full off one of the men.

Newkirk looked at the accident that was Carter and said nothing.

Lebeau would just have to use his imagination he supposed. No doubt Carter put the beaters into the batter already activated and tried to grab the cake out of the oven without gloves. Lebeau shook his head. It was amusing none the less. And a personal little cake from his dear friends was a wonderful birthday gift.

…

I think Carter's is the best so far… so far…Newkirk is next!


End file.
